Dragon Nest
The Dragon Nest is a special tower that appears only in the Arcane Quarters. It houses a single red dragon egg that can be hatched to a baby dragon that will aid the player against enemies. Description The egg of a red dragon, the mightiest and most feared kind. After 250 gold is paid, a baby dragon named Ashbite will hatch from the egg. Ashbite is rather durable, has a powerful attack, and a huge rally point radius, allowing him to be deployed almost everywhere on the map like a secondary hero, though he flies quite slowly. Unlike other mercenaries who must be hired again after death, Ashbite respawns 10 seconds after being killed. In addition, he can be upgraded with two special abilities like other advanced towers. The Dragon Nest is unavailable in Iron Challenge mode: the nest itself is ruined and the egg (or Ashbite himself) is nowhere to be seen. Ashbite deals True Damage with his basic attack and both abilities. Abilities Blazing Breath "Flame On!" Spews forth a cone of searing flame, dealing area damage. Cooldown: 10 seconds. Fiery Mist "The red mist descends!" Spews out a cloud of searing smoke that burns and slows enemies. Range KRO_Dragon_Range.PNG|Rally range YoungAshbiteAttackRange.png|Attack range * Rally range: 700 * Attack range: min 60, max 200 Strategy * Ashbite is able to reach both of the entrance points, making him one of the few ways to damage the enemies entering on the north-east path where towers are unable to be placed (outside of Vez'nan and his demon, Bravebark, Phoenix and Faustus). * With upgrades to his attack, he can cause a lot damage to the enemies before they join the active battle. Also, every single thing Ashbite can do deals splash damage, enabling a good degree of crowd control. Spiders have almost no chance to pass him at all. * it is usually wise to recruit Ashbite early, when the player's defense is not under pressure and thirst for gold on upgrades. The player should him around the map according to where the enemies are at the most, to support towers in the killing. * Ashbite flies, and thus is mostly invulnerable except versus enemies with ranged attacks. ** The Twilight Harassers take a while to kill him, due to his armor, but their arrow volleys can quickly halve his health. ** The Twilight Evokers are not as powerful nor come in groups as large, but their magic bolts pierce armor, allowing them to harm Ashbite more effectively. ** The Twilight Heretics deal a ton of magic damage, on top of their ability of instantly consuming Ashbite's soul, making them a deadly counter to the dragon. However, they usually focus on ground troops, so a Ranger Barracks or a Bladesinger Hall could easily cover Ashbite while he hurts the Heretics. ** The Twilight Golem does not have a ranged attack, but it can inadvertently harm Ashbite while smashing your men below - note that area attacks affect air units directly on top of where the blow strikes. The Golem can quickly deal a lot of damage to Ashbite, despite his armor, so you would want to put Ashbite slightly off the path or behind your barricade. Related Achievements D&D Have Beresad and Ashbite defeat 100 enemies. Appearances * Arcane Quarters Trivia * The dragon Ashbite would return to aid Linirea again many years later, during their expedition to the south-eastern desert and jungle in a campaign against Lord Malagar in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, as one of the heroes present. Apparently his armor and attack damage have deteriorated as he grew older. He also takes three times as long to respawn in contrary to this. Gallery Screenshot_1.png|A ruined dragon nest...and no dragon Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Units